Lucas (evangelist)
[[Bestand:Saint Luke.jpg|thumb|200px|Afbeelding van Lucas uit Très Riches Heures du Duc de Berry (ca. 1410).]] Lucas (Grieks: Λουκάς, Loukas) is volgens de traditie de schrijver van het evangelie volgens Lucas en van Handelingen, het derde en het vijfde boek van het Nieuwe Testament. Historische vermeldingen De vroegste vermelding van Lucas is te vinden in Paulus' brief aan Filemon (Fil.1:24). Ook wordt hij genoemd in de brief aan de Kolossenzen (Kol.4:14) en in de brief aan Timotheüs (2 Tim.4:11), die eveneens aan Paulus worden toegeschreven. De eerste uitdrukkelijke vermelding buiten de Bijbel van een Lucas als schrijver vinden we bij Irenaeus, in ca. 180. De eerstvolgende vermelding is in de anti-marcionitische proloog bij het Evangelie van Lucas, een document dat vroeger in de 2e eeuw werd gedateerd, maar tegenwoordig in de late 4e eeuw geplaatst wordt. Volgens Helmut Koester stamt het volgende gedeelte daaruit (in origineel Grieks) uit de tweede helft van de 2e eeuw: Lucas is een Syriër uit Antiochië, van Syrisch ras, van beroep arts. Hij werd leerling van de apostelen en later volgde hij Paulus in het martelaarschap. Na de Heer voortdurend, ongehuwd en kinderloos, te hebben gediend, stierf hij, vervuld van de heilige Geest op 84-jarige leeftijd. Lucas en het Nieuwe Testament Binnen de huidige theologie bestaat er onzekerheid over de vraag of het Evangelie van Lucas en de Handelingen van de apostelen werkelijk door Lucas zijn geschreven. Geen van beide werken bevat de naam van Lucas, hoewel de vele passages in eerste persoon meervoud (de zogenaamde 'wij-passages') altijd begrepen zijn als de ooggetuigenissen van Lucas zelf. Omdat zowel het Evangelie van Lucas als de Handelingen van de Apostelen tot dezelfde Theofilus zijn gericht en Handelingen zich duidelijk laat lezen als een vervolg op het Evangelie, wordt in het algemeen niet betwijfeld dat beide werken door één auteur werden geschreven. Wel is zeker dat de beide bijbelboeken door een ontwikkeld man zijn geschreven: hij gebruikte een zeer verzorgd en correct soort Grieks wat erop duidt dat hij inderdaad iemand was die voor arts gestudeerd kan hebben. Verering De feestdag van Lucas is op 18 oktober. Vanwege het feit dat Lucas arts was, wordt hij gezien als patroonheilige van artsen. Ook werden ziekenhuizen regelmatig naar hem vernoemd. Lucas is ook patroonheilige van schilders en beeldsnijders (het Sint Lucas gilde). Volgens de legende schilderde Lucas Maria met het kind Jezus naar het leven. Verschillende voorstellingen van de Madonna worden vereerd als werk van de heilige Lucas. Het thema 'Lucas die de Madonna met Kind schildert' is afgebeeld op vele altaarstukken, met name op altaarstukken van de plaatselijke schildersgilden. Galerij Bestand:Marten van Heemskerck 001.jpg|Lucas schildert de Madonna, door Maarten van Heemskerck Bestand:Saint-Luke.png|Bas-reliëf van Lucas uit de 15e eeuw (Rome) Categorie:Nieuwe Testament Categorie:Heilige in het christendom Categorie:Bijbelse evangelist ar:لوقا arc:ܠܘܩܐ ܐܘܢܓܠܣܛܐ be:Лука, евангеліст bg:Лука (евангелист) bo:སྐྱེས་ཆེན་དམ་པ་ལུ་ཀཱ། ca:Lluc (evangelista) cs:Svatý Lukáš da:Lukas de:Lukas (Evangelist) el:Ευαγγελιστής Λουκάς en:Luke the Evangelist eo:Sankta Luko es:Lucas el Evangelista fa:لوقا fi:Luukas (evankelista) fr:Luc (évangéliste) he:לוקאס hr:Sveti Luka hu:Lukács evangélista id:Lukas it:Luca evangelista ja:ルカ ka:ლუკა მახარებელი ko:루카 la:Sanctus Lucas lt:Evangelistas Lukas mk:Апостол Лука (Евангелист) nn:Evangelisten Lukas no:Evangelisten Lukas pl:Łukasz Ewangelista pms:San Luch pt:São Lucas ro:Luca Evanghelistul ru:Лука (евангелист) sh:Apostol Luka simple:Luke the Evangelist sk:Svätý Lukáš sl:Sveti Luka sr:Лука Јеванђелиста sv:Lukas sw:Mwinjili Luka th:ลูค ผู้ประกาศข่าวประเสริฐ tl:Lucas ang Ebanghelista tr:Luka İncili uk:Євангеліст Лука vec:San Łuca evangełista wa:Sint Luk zh:聖路加